Candles are a popular household item. They may be manufactured in many sizes and shapes and in a variety of colors. Candles may be scented so as to provide a pleasant fragrance while burning. The open flame of a candle produces a soft warming light that is considered pleasant by many people. Because candles do not rely on outside energy sources, they are useful as an alternative lighting source during power outages or other circumstances when electric lights are not available.
The original shape of a candle changes as it burns. Sometimes the wick is submerged in molten wax. When the molten wax cools, it hardens and the wick can be lost. As the candle burns, molten wax drippings often run down the sides of a candle onto the surface supporting the candle, thus creating a potential fire hazard. When the molten wax cools, it hardens, leaving candle drippings on the sides of the candle and a hardened wax pool at the candle's base. Sometimes the wax nearest the wick burns too quickly and forms a deep well in the center of the candle. A thick wall of wax around the edge of the candle is left unburned and blocks the light produced by the burning wick. Such uneven burning and wax drippings can impact the aesthetics of the candle.
A candle often burns through its wick before all of its wax has been used. Other times, a candle that still has wick left will have changed form through burning and is no longer desirable. In these and other similar situations, there is a substantial amount of candle wax that may go wasted.